User talk:Nicko Budkov
Reply Done, you can place for that purpose. Energy X ∞ 14:00, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Map objects Hi. I wanted to thank you for the work you do uploading images of H4 and H5 map objects. Just a quick question: when you add categories to the adventure map objects, do you also check whether they appear in H6 and H7? Also, you shouldn't just delete the "Heroes II" header without first checking what info is written below it. Not all map objects have the same effect in all games. We should be listing the effect in every game that it appears (the reason we don't, is because a lot of them were created by a user that had only played H2, and we haven't taken the time to clean them up yet).Narve (talk) 17:09, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *Hello! Thank you for your criticism, it is important for me. I understand you. I have not worked with H6 and H7, but hoping someone then add the appropriate image and categories. Regarding headings i also clearly. I am sorry for my english, if inconvenient to read. Nicko Budkov (talk) 02:54, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Devs Yes. But it is an extensive thing to do. Same goes for the voice actors. Energy X ∞ 11:09, August 26, 2017 (UTC) *OK. I thought - delete stubs of developers from the articles or not.. Now it is clear that no. Nicko Budkov (talk) 11:13, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Well that definitively needs to be expanded. As said, it's a tough, difficult task. Energy X ∞ 11:51, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Banner Well, since you did link the banner in here, can we then get your banner, then? Energy X ∞ 17:22, August 29, 2017 (UTC) *Ок, I have no objection Nicko Budkov (talk) 04:04, August 30, 2017 (UTC) **Or did you mean this banner? Nicko Budkov (talk) 14:11, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Actually, this one. Energy X ∞ 15:18, September 2, 2017 (UTC) *Excellent! Now the banner is more beautiful, in my opinion. Nicko Budkov (talk) 02:10, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Maps I take two screenshots (one of the left, the other of the right half of the map), then merge it. That's basically it. Energy X ∞ 13:31, June 30, 2018 (UTC) *But how do you make screenshots if the scenario is not yet passed? Nicko Budkov (talk) 14:19, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Use the "nwcwhatisthematrix" cheat code (press TAB, then enter the code, then press ENTER) to reveal the map, then use the Print Screen button. Note: if you're using Heroes III without any expansions, use the "nwcgeneraldirection" cheat code instead.Narve (talk) 16:58, June 30, 2018 (UTC) *Thank you very much! Nicko Budkov (talk) 17:45, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Building It doesn't look like these pages have much content. In fact, what can be done is to turn them into redirects to their corresponding town pages. So searching for "Deity of Fire" will link to the Inferno (H3) page, to the table where that building is shown. Energy X ∞ 19:18, October 17, 2018 (UTC) *OK. I agree with you. Then other similar articles we will clean and redirect to the appropriate faction? Nicko Budkov (talk) 15:07, October 18, 2018 (UTC) Edit Could you upload the Heroes IV icons without the yellow background, just like you did for Necropolis faction? Energy X ∞ 11:33, December 30, 2018 (UTC) *Greetings! Over time, I will replace all the Heroes IV unit icons. Nicko Budkov (talk) 12:39, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Interwiki This may have been the first (somewhat) rational time that an interwiki link has been removed. I thought the Dragon Rage game was based in Enroth, and it makes it relevant to the series. Energy X ∞ 18:43, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself Hey Nicko Budkov! I'm Emptylord, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Might and Magic Wiki. I introduced myself on your Boards, but just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the more active editors around here. Basically, if you have any questions relating to the wiki, I hope to be your first point of contact.Emptylord (talk) 12:57, May 30, 2019 (UTC) Edit Remind me why are you doing this? Energy X ∞ 13:46, September 21, 2019 (UTC) *I change the icons of the heroes H4 to higher ones; therefore, they look bad when paired in infobox. Is not it so? Nicko Budkov (talk) 15:15, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :Well that's why you have the tabber to separate them into two different tabs. Besides, remember that this is also to cover the mobile layout, too; it's be better to include both in the infobox than let the user scroll all the way down to see the other image. Energy X ∞ 21:34, September 24, 2019 (UTC)